After The Storm
by fictionlynchick
Summary: What could have happened after the finale...
1. You

After the Storm - A Rily Fic 

A/N:

This will probably be the last time I do an Author's Note in this story because I don't want to apologize for anything I've written. I write because I love writing, and I don't want to break the story halfway to apologize for anything.

I don't need disclaimers either because since this is FANFICTION… it's pretty obvious right? I don't own RFR, or I would have a lot more than $1.50 in my pocket.

Reviews, flames, anything you want to put are fine.

Enjoy the story.

=) Lena

Chapter 1 – The Aftermath (You) 

Ray sat down, lost in thought, his heart pounding over what he had seen.

_Lily. Travis. Lily. Travis. Lily. Travis._

_Together.___

How could this happen? Travis knew how he felt about Lily. He had seen the stares when she walked past, watched Ray doodle her name endlessly on his notebook when the teacher couldn't see what he was doing.

_How could he? He betrayed me again. After I thought that he and Lily had worked everything out._

If she really liked him, as Robbie had told him, she wouldn't have kissed Travis again. If it had really been a mistake, she wouldn't have done that.

_I've just lost everything._

_Because Lily is my everything._

Ray glanced halfheartedly at the stars. He wasn't the analyzing type, that was more Travis's thing, but he couldn't help noticing that all the stars were clustered into little groups.

Except for one.

A lone star twinkled, barely in view. For a split second, he saw Lily's beautiful face mirrored in the soft light, and the pain of losing her welled up all over again. Ray shifted to see it better, but it followed his movement and was blocked by a tree. He gave up.

_Maybe this is how it's meant to be. Maybe there's no one for me. Maybe I'm just destined to be… alone._

To pass time, keep himself awake and distract himself more than anything, Ray shut his eyes and sang to himself, the very words he wanted to tell Lily but was too scared to.

You are the one who makes me happy  
When everything else turns to grey  
Yours is the voice that wakes me mornings  
And sends me out into the day  
You are the crowd that sits quiet  
Listening to me  
And all the mad sense that I make  
  
You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How could anyone mean more to me  
Than you  
  
Sorry if sometimes I look past you  
There's no one beyond your eyes  
Inside my head wheels are turning  
Hey, sometimes I'm not so wise  
  
You are my heart and my soul  
My inspiration  
Just like the old love song goes  
  
You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How could anyone mean more to me  
Than you  
  
You're my heart and my soul  
My inspiration  
Just like the old song goes  
  
You are one of the few things worth remembering  
And since it's all true  
How could anyone mean more to me  
Than you

The Carpenters – You

He looked down at his watch. His strict ten-thirty curfew had passed… two hours ago.

Ray would be yelled at, have video games and TV taken away for a week, possibly even grounded, but he didn't care. Nothing seemed to matter any more, not after he had lost all that mattered to him.

With a sigh, he straightened up to go home. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the star twinkle.

_Alone… forever.___


	2. I Need You

Chapter 2 – I Need You 

Dedication: This story is dedicated to Caalan (caalan4rfr) for her help with my stories. Go read her stories too if you haven't already, they're really good.

A/N: YES I know I said I probably wouldn't put any more notes in this, but this is a quick claimer. The newly introduced character in chapter 3 is mine, so ask for permission if you're THAT desperate to use her.

"We're on in five… four… three.. two… one." Travis's fingers went down with the numbers.

"I'm Question Mark and I'm wondering, why does love hit you so hard? When that special someone rejects you, why does it hurt? Pronto?"

Ray straightened up and spoke into the microphone. "It hurts because you care so deeply for them. When they turn you away, it hurts because you've just lost a piece of your heart. You're not whole."

There was a stunned silence as the other three realized that Ray had said something sensible.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Pronto, I think there's something wrong with you. You're thinking and you normally don't. Do you have a fever?"

"I think he's alright. Maybe Smog is finally rubbing off on him. Let's take the question to the public now: why does love hurt?"

Travis held up his small chalkboard with the first caller's name.

"Queen of Hearts, you're on the air. What do you think about love and rejection?" Robbie leaned back in his chair to listen.

"For once, I actually have to agree with Pronto on this one. When your feelings aren't returned by that other person, it really hurts. It feels like…"

Ray wasn't really listening to the callers as they phoned in, added comments and griped about their love lives. Even the music and Lily's 'Ask Shady' segment couldn't bring him out of the depths of his mind.

Noticing Ray's unfocused gaze and inability to talk, Robbie shot Lily a questioning look that clearly asked 'what's wrong with Ray?' Lily shrugged indifferently and advised the caller to talk to his girlfriend about their relationship.

A few minutes later, the show ended. Robbie clicked off his microphone and stood up. "I'm going down to Mickey's. Anyone coming?"

Travis agreed, as his Japanese bonsai plant wasn't due for watering for another few hours. Lily had a science project due the next day that she hadn't even started on, so she headed home.

"Ray?"

Ray's head jerked up. "Huh?"

Robbie shook his head. "Never mind. We'll just let you space out for a while until you realize that you missed the much-awaited release of the latest pointless action movie. Let's go, Smog."

After everyone had left, Ray reached into his bag for his Discman. Music healed the soul, and he couldn't think of a better time for his soul to heal. He pressed repeat and shut his eyes.

As the first few bars of the intro started to play, he sank lower in his chair and sighed at the comfort the music provided. The lyrics meant more to him than they ever had, and each note was like a breath of relief.

I don't need a lot of thingsI can get by with nothingOf all the blessings life can bringI've always needed somethingBut I've got all I wantWhen it comes to loving youYou're my only reasonYou're my only truth I need you like waterLike breath, like rainI need you like mercyFrom heaven's gateThere's a freedom in your armsThat carries me throughI need you You're the hope that moves meTo courage againYou're the love that rescues meWhen the cold winds, rageAnd it's so amazing'Cause that's just how you areAnd I can't turn back now'Cause you've brought me too far I need you like waterLike breath, like rainI need you like mercyFrom heaven's gateThere's a freedom in your armsThat carries me throughI need youOh yes I do I need you like waterLike breath, like rainI need you like mercyFrom heaven's gateThere's a freedom in your armsThat carries me throughI need youOh yes I doI need youI need youLeann Rimes - I Need You 

Ray sat there, head back and eyes closed, until Robbie returned to lock up and found him peacefully sleeping in his chair.

* * *


	3. Author's Note 2!

smiles Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! big hug I'm going to update soon, I'm going away for the weekend but WILL be back. So sit tight and read my other fic while you're at it =) 3 Lena 


End file.
